


I Know You (Wanna Touch)

by Synnerxx



Series: Prostitution AU [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Community: seasonofkink, Condoms, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Silence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: AJ meets with Jonathan again, but this time, Jonathan needs to be punished.





	I Know You (Wanna Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo prompt: punishment  
> also for my kinktober day one prompt: punishment  
> another crack pairing from me. just enjoy the hot sex.

AJ tightens the rope around Jonathan’s wrists, making sure it’s not too tight. Jonathan flexes his fingers for AJ, showing him that he can still feel them and that he’s okay. He’s not happy about being tied up at all. He doesn’t like not being able to touch AJ in return since they don’t get a lot of time spent with each other. 

AJ tsks when he catches the look on Jonathan’s face. “You should have minded me, Shugga. I told you specifically which pair of painties to wear and you didn’t wear them. You gotta be punished for that. I can’t just let it slide when I gave you specific instructions and you didn’t follow them.”

Jonathan bites his lip and tries to look as pathetic as possible. He can’t protest verbally. AJ told him he wasn’t allowed to speak, but he can still pout and hope that gets him out of his punishment. 

AJ shakes his head. “Don’t look at me like that, Shugga. It’s not goin’ to help you now.”

Jonathan bites his lip and tries to school his face into something a little more neutral. 

“It could have been worse. I could have blindfolded you too. But I decided that was a bit too much since you can’t touch. I’ll allow you to look.” AJ sits back and looks Jonathan’s naked form over, licking his lips. 

Jonathan shivers, cock twitching against his belly as AJ’s eyes travel over him. He bites his lip harder in an effort to keep silent. 

AJ straddles Jonathan, hands sliding over his skin. “You’re so beautiful, Shugga. So gorgeous, I can’t believe you’re mine. That you stay with me even though things are hard and not how we want them to be. I love you so much.”

Jonathan blushes brightly, the words on the tip of his tongue to return AJ’s sentiment. Even though, when you got right down to it, he was a prostitute and AJ his client, it is so much more and always has been. He loves AJ so much and always will love him. 

AJ gives Jonathan a stern look as he sees him about to speak. Jonathan swallows down the words, giving AJ a contrite look. 

“That’s better, Shugga. You’re learnin’. But I think we should give that pretty little mouth of yours something else to do, so you aren’t so tempted to be disobedient.” AJ smirks, cupping Jonathan’s cheek in his hand, tracing his thumb over Jonathan’s bottom lip. 

He pushes his thumb into Jonathan’s mouth, scraping it along Jonathan’s bottom teeth, eyes fixed on Jonathan’s mouth as Jonathan’s tongue flicks out against the pad of his thumb. His own teeth sink into his bottom lip as he watches Jonathan suck on his thumb as if he’s sucking his cock, tongue teasing and swirling around the digit. He pushes his thumb in and out of Jonathan’s mouth as if he’s fucking it. Jonathan makes a soft noise around AJ’s thumb, cock throbbing as he stares up at AJ, a blush still coloring his cheeks. 

AJ pants softly, pulling his hand away, looking Jonathan over again, voice a growl when he speaks. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard, Shugga.” 

Jonathan shudders, hands flexing and twisting in his restraints, arching up to encourage AJ to touch him. 

“Showin’ off for me, Shugga? You want somethin’? Hmm?” AJ smirks wickedly, reaching down to ghost his fingers over Jonathan’s cock. 

Jonathan moans, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. He bites his tongue to keep silent, wanting to beg AJ to touch him, to stop teasing him, but he knows he has to keep quiet. It’s so hard for him because he’s used to being vocal in bed. 

AJ traces his fingertips over Jonathan’s torso, whisper-soft, from collar bone to hip. He leans down over Jonathan, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and throat, teeth nipping none too gently at Jonathan’s skin, leaving marks. He follows the same path his fingers took down over Jonathan’s chest and stomach, leaving bites and kisses in his wake. He doesn’t care that he’s leaving red marks that will become bruises later on. 

Jonathan arches into AJ again, whimpering and moaning as he grabs at the ropes binding him to the bed. He wants to touch AJ so badly, wants to run his hands over his back and dig his nails into his shoulders as he grips them. He loves the sting of the marks that AJ leaves, loves the thought of them becoming bruises later. He never sees any other clients for a few days after AJ anyway. He likes to savor the memory of AJ’s touch on his body. He needs to hold on to that until the next meeting that will be almost too far away for Jonathan to stand.

AJ leans over and grabs the lube and a condom, dropping the condom on the bed next to Jonathan’s hip. He moves between Jonathan’s thighs, pushing them further apart. He slicks up his fingers with the lube and teases his fingertips against Jonathan’s entrance, feeling it twitch for him, a silent plea for more. “You want Daddy to fuck you, Shugga?” 

Jonathan pants shakily, pushing his hips downward onto AJ’s fingers, trying to get them inside of himself. He’s burning with need, a bright fire threatening to consume him if he doesn’t get what he wants soon. He tries to look as needy and begging as possible, biting his lip as he stares up at AJ with unadulterated lust in his eyes. 

“Mmm, fuck, Shugga.” AJ pushes two fingers inside of Jonathan, immediately stroking them over his sweet spot, stretching him open. “You’re so hot for me, ain’t ya? Want Daddy so bad, don’tcha?”

Jonathan moans, hips grinding on AJ’s hand, cock beading wet at the tip. He pulls as his bindings again, aching to touch AJ. 

“No, no, Shugga. Can’t let ya do that. You gotta be punished.” AJ scolds, pushing a third finger into Jonathan, spreading them wide inside of him. 

Jonathan whimpers, trembling as AJ curls his fingers against his sweet spot, fueling the fire that’s growing ever bigger, searing over every nerve ending he has. 

AJ groans, reaching down with his free hand to give his own cock a few rough strokes to relieve some of the ache of being this turned for this long. He works Jonathan open until he’s satisfied with his job and pulls his fingers out of him, earning himself another whimper. 

“Gonna give ya what ya want now, Shugga.” AJ rips open the condom and rolls it down his cock, slicking it with more lube, moaning softly at his own touch. He stands on his knees between Jonathan’s outstretched legs and shows off a bit for him, stroking his thick cock.

Jonathan stares at AJ, watching him get himself ready with the condom and lube, stroking himself and putting on a show just to torture Jonathan a little more. Jonathan twists his wrists in the ropes, fingers curling into fists as he stares at AJ with heat and need in his eyes. 

AJ guides his cock to Jonathan’s entrance, hitching his legs up around his hips. He rubs the head of his cock against Jonathan, the wetness there making him slide with ease. “Daddy’s gonna take real good care of ya, baby. Don’tcha worry ‘bout that.”

AJ pushes inside of Jonathan with one smooth roll of his hips, both of them crying out as the pleasure washes over them in huge wave. AJ doesn’t give Jonathan a moment to adjust, fucking into him hard and fast, just as he’d promised. 

Jonathan writhes under AJ’s firm thrusts, legs tightening around AJ as his thighs quiver, cock pulsing and throbbing, spilling precome onto his belly. He moans and whimpers and gasps as AJ fucks into him so perfectly, giving him exactly what he needs how he needs it. He tugs harder at the ropes, but they don’t give, despite his aching desire to touch AJ. 

Jonathan cries out as AJ nails his sweet spot with every thrust, the fire blazing up into a burning crescendo of pleasure that finally consumes him with white hot flames of passion as his orgasm crashes into him, making him come hard. He squeezes his eyes shut as he trembles under AJ, his release slicking their skin. 

AJ growls as Jonathan comes for him, leaning down and biting Jonathan’s collarbone as his own orgasm washes over him as he fucks into Jonathan a few more times, that tight heat around him feeling so incredible. Finally he stills, releasing the bite he has on Jonathan, and lays against him for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Jonathan pants under AJ’s warm weight, the aftershocks ruining him a little more before they fade into the afterglow. He relaxes against the bed with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. 

AJ stirs after a moment, getting up and gently easing out of Jonathan with a soft hiss. He ties off the condom and throws it in the trash can, getting up on shaky legs to clean himself up in the bathroom. He brings back a warm, wet washcloth and a bottle of water for Jonathan, untying him quickly, rubbing his wrists and fingers. “Are ya okay, Shugga? Give me a color. You can speak now.”

“Green.” Jonathan’s voice is a little hoarse from all his moaning and he clears his throat, flexing his fingers for AJ to show that he can feel them and they’re okay. There will be some bruising on his wrists later from all his twisting and pulling, but he’s okay with that. 

AJ smiles, kissing him softly before starting to clean him up with gentle hands. “I don’t like punishin’ ya, Shugga. But I can’t let ya slide all the time.”

Jonathan nods, drinking some of the water when AJ hands it to him. “I know. I’m sorry. I won’t forget again.”

“That’s my Good Boy.” AJ praises, tossing the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom. 

Jonathan blushes brightly and gets under the covers with AJ, cuddling up to him, so happy to be able to touch him now and feel his soft, warm skin. 

AJ holds Jonathan close and tight, already dreading the morning light when he’ll have to leave. But he pushes the unpleasant thought away, focusing on enjoying this night with Jonathan. “I love ya, Shugga.” 

“I love you too.” Jonathan closes his eyes, tucking a yawn into his pillow. He holds onto AJ as if he never wants to let him go. 

Sleep steals them away, twined so tightly together, you can’t tell where one ends and the other begins.


End file.
